


I Hear Your Heart Beat To The Beat Of My Drum

by The_Dark_Lords_Wife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marching Band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Lords_Wife/pseuds/The_Dark_Lords_Wife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has been the only quad player for the the Trost Drum Corp for 3 years, but as his music teacher leaves and a new guy is in charge, he is forced to share his section with a gorgeous freshmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Attempt #2 at writing! This story basically mixes my own personal experience with Attack on Titan. Hopefully this goes well.

It was graduation night at Trost High School. The sun had just set and the principal had announced that the graduates would be exiting soon. Graduation always took place at the stadium at Trost. It was a tradition. Another tradition was the school’s prestigious Drum Corp. A group composed of only male drummers. It was not a marching line, in fact, most of the Drum Corp boys hated physical activity. What mattered to them most was the music and the power the drums gave them. The line was a different group, composed of “jock jerks” who thought they were better than the Drum Corp. When they would ride the bus home from football games, everyone was segregated and dead silent. The two groups hated each other. Sadly, as talented as the line was, the Drum Corp was more funded, more respected, and a tad-bit more cared for by their teacher.  
The night was warm with a casual summer breeze. There was a large audience beginning to form on the stadium’s bleachers. There was a huge stage set up on the right end of the field with a giant white projector set up behind it. There were around 300 folding chairs, equally separated on each side. Behind them was the Drum Corp, in two parallel lines, facing each other. They seemed like knights with their swords out, waiting for royalty to pass through them. The Drum Corp was composed of three basses, three snares, two tenors, and one quad player.  
The quad player, a raven haired boy with small gray eyes looked up at the sky. He liked the parfait of colors displayed before him. Someone suddenly called him. “Levi!”  
He turned his gaze to the tenor in front of him; a boy with long brown hair, wearing rectangular glasses. He was an annoying little freshmen, always bothering Levi with his overwhelming joy. Hanji, the brunette boy, pointed behind himself. Levi looked onward and saw the tech guy give him a thumbs-up to start the show.  
Levi stoically nodded and called the attention of the Drum Corp with a small rhythm. The Drum Corp straightened up and played a unison beat at the end of the rhythm. When Levi was sure everyone was ready, he began a cadence called “Austin and Pack.” It was the Drum Corp’s most famous song. They regularly played it for the dance team, but all eyes fell on the Drum Corp; specifically, a certain quad player.  
This song accentuated Levi and his talents. The rhythms were somewhat tricky with the tempo of the tune, but Levi never faltered. He never slowed down or sped up, he was always in time. When Levi played, he normally bit the inside of his cheek, his face remained stoic, but his eyes always gave him away. Levi was a fast learner, a good reader, and his etiquette with his drum was impeccable. There were times in his little solos, that the second they were over, Levi’s eyes would enlarge and shine; revealing his pride.  
The principal suddenly announced the entrance of the class of 2013. The Drum Corp kept playing but shifted their eyes a little to the approaching crowd of seniors. One of their own was graduating; their lead snare for the past 3 years. He also happened to be the valedictorian. A tall boy with light brown hair and gray eyes was the first to enter the Drum Corp’s perpendicular lines. He smiled broadly. The Drum Corp members smiled back without faltering their playing. Hanji whooped. He was the one they had been waiting for: Farlan Church. Farlan looked at Levi and his smile managed to get wider. Levi gave him a smile for just a second before returning to his stoic state. Farlan chuckled and kept walking.  
As the class continued to come in, the Drum Corp kept playing cadences. When they finished their 6th one, the tech guy gave Levi another thumbs-up. Levi nodded again and raised his right fist to alert the group that this was their last cadence. The Drum Corp finished strong and together once more and a round of applause was heard from everyone. Levi clicked his sticks and the group responded with a single hit. They relaxed and Levi folded up his quads. He led the group in a straight line behind the band beside the stage. They made their way to stand behind the percussionists of the band. They all exchanged dirty glances. The Drum Corp organized a couple feet away behind them. Once again set up in perpendicular lines (one behind the other). Levi nodded and they all sychronizingly took off their drums and placed them on the grass.  
The percussionists/marching line glared at them. Some of them whispered angrily to each other. Levi gave them a boring glare and proceeded to stretch his back. He noticed there were new faces among them, but chose to ignore them. He could feel the acidic stare the lead snare was giving him though. Her name was Mikasa Ackerman. She had short black hair and dark eyes. She stood in front of the set up concert snare and crossed her arms. She noticed the small group of 8th graders beside the concert bass drum staring at the Drum Corp, fascinated. A brunette boy with amazing green eyes noticed her stare and approached her. At his heels were the other two freshmen.  
“Mikasa, who are they?” asked the brunette. His eyes would not pry away from the Drum Corp.  
“They’re the Drum Corp, Eren” she answered sternly.  
Eren glanced at her, quizzically, then back at the group. “Aren’t you a part of them?”  
Mikasa’s cheeks flared up. “No, I’m not! The Marching line is different!” she spat.  
“But you guys play the same instruments” said a freshmen; a blonde boy with blue eyes and a bowl cut.  
“Yes, but there is a difference Armin. The Marching Line is competitive, fun, and accepting. The Drum Corp is just a bunch of misogynistic jerks” she hissed.  
The freshmen still eyed her, confused. Krista, a blonde beauty with a sweet voice, shrugged her little shoulders and said “They play well though.”  
Mikasa rolled her eyes. She reminded herself that they were only freshmen and that they would later learn. She placed her hands on her hips and faced them. “We’re better, and with your help, we’ll prove that to the entire school” she said and smiled. The freshmen smiled.  
Everyone’s attention turned to Mrs. Magnolia, their head band director. She was making her way from the entrance gate with a rolling cooler. She passed the band and smiled at them. She passed the marching line and asked “Everyone ok?”  
They all nodded and watched her approach the Drum Corp. They surrounded her like flies as she opened the cooler. “Here you go fellas, water.”  
The Drum Corp drank and loudly thanked her. She smiled and made jokes of “Don’t drink too much, I won’t let you got to the bathroom.” They all chuckled and made the marching line cringe. Levi was the last to get a water bottle. He drank as he looked on to the projector. The principle was giving his opening speech. Mrs. Magnolia placed her forearm on his shoulder and looked onward with him. He didn’t mind.  
Their eyes soon found Farlan, who was drinking in the words of the principal. “I’m definitely going to miss that boy” said Mrs. Magnolia.  
Levi snorted and said “I think everyone will.”  
Magnolia smiled. “He was a great leader. And so will you.” Levi looked at her from the corner of his eyes then took a sip from his water. “You guys need a change; a breath of fresh air. You are going to do amazing things with the new guy…”  
“We were already doing great things. We’re already great. I don’t see why we can’t do them with you, advance with you…but whatever, it’s your decision. I’m just letting you know, I’m not going to abandon them.”  
“I am not abandoning you. I’m simply moving forward. You’re going to be a senior, Levi. Life is going to change drastically for you, and it won’t just be your music teacher. You can try and fight the current and drown in nostalgia, or you can let it take you to new places and learn new things.”  
Levi scoffed and crossed his arms. Mrs. Magnolia smiled and removed her arm “Think about it” she said and walked to the front of the band. Levi watched her go then turned back to his group. He ignored the tall freshmen boy, staring at him with beautiful eyes.


	2. The Rest of Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here! Have an update ya filthy animals :) Let me know what you think.

            Levi’s frown turned upside-down when the principal announced the beginning of the walk. The Drum Corp rose to their feet and leaned to get a glimpse of either the screen or the stage. Mrs. Magnolia lifted her baton and the band got into a ready position. After the 4 silent counts, the band played Pomp and Circumstance.

            When the name Farlan Church was called, the Drum Corp made sure they were the loudest to cheer (and they were). Mrs. Magnolia tried not to break her serious face or her concentration, but a smile ghosted her lips. There were occasional cheers from some members, but Levi separated himself from the group. His best friend had walked, so his interest was over.

            He stood next to his quads with his arms crossed and stared up at the sky. It had turned from a pink and golden parfait to a deep indigo color. He let his eyes wander from the sky to the group in front of him; The Marching Line. Mikasa was on the snare, “ _What a surprise_ ” he thought. Annie, a girl from his physics class and with a face more deadpan than Levi’s, was on the bells while Horse face (“ _I think his name is Jean_ ”) turned her pages.

            Ymir, a tall freckled freak, was on the tambourine. Sasha, a real-life version of “One Bite”, glared at the small instrument in her hands. She really wanted to play. Connie was on triangle, but soon passed it to Rico, a girl Levi knew from Stats. Marco, a shy little freshmen who Levi knew went to State with a timpani solo, was quietly showing his skills.

            The three little strangers; the coconut head, the pretty blonde, and the tall freshmen were all sharing the giant bass drum. The tall cutie was on it when Levi looked. He stared at his hands; one gently held the bass head as the other came down on point every time. “He’s good at time keeping” Levi thought, then wondered why he was even staring. Why did he even care? The short boy rolled his eyes and decided to sit down on the grass.

            He cringed at the thought of grass stains on his Drum Corp uniform. It is composed of dark green pants, long black boots, and a dark green jacket that zipped in the front and got to the boys’ mid thighs. The jacket had black lines in a zigzag pattern at the hem. Levi at first thought he looked ridiculous, but Farlan and Mrs. Magnolia convinced him otherwise. Besides, he liked the color green.

            He suddenly got the feeling someone was staring at him. He looked up from his daze and made eye contact with the tall freshmen. His eyes were so beautiful. Levi gazed at him and the boy gazed back. The gaze was broken by the blonde coconut, who shoved the mallet back into freshmen’s hands.

            The boy blinked a couple of times and quickly got back beside the bass drum. He lowered his head to hide his furiously blushing face. Levi internally smirked as he noticed this and also how the boy was slightly speeding up. Mikasa gave him a death glare until he recomposed himself. The short teen scoffed, and gazed at the sky again.

            After every senior was called and the band finished the never ending song, the stadium erupted with applause. Mrs. Magnolia smiled and bowed. She was on the big screen. The Drum Corp boys snickered as the marching line stretched their hands. After more talk from the Assistant Principals, the principal announced that the valedictorian of 2013 would give a farewell speech. Levi immediately got up and rejoined his group.

            Everyone clapped and cheered Farlan as he made his way to the stage. He accommodated the microphone and cleared his throat. “Good evening. My name is Farlan Church. I am so thankful to my parents, my teachers…” he glanced at the Drum Corp and smiled “and my friends for being with me in every step of this journey. Growing up a poor boy on the south side of Shinganshina, I never believed I would make it this far in my education. But as you can see, miracles do happen. I will never forget all of the obstacles I had overcome to get to where I am now and I know neither will you, graduates. I am so honored to be a part of this class, of being a part of this school, and of being a part of an outstanding tradition. Thank you so much and I wish you luck in all of your future endeavors. Farewell.”

            The stadium ruptured again with applause. The Drum Corp boys (even Levi) had to blink the tears away. Levi glanced at Mrs. Magnolia, who was wiping her own tears away, and gave her a smile. She smiled too and returned her attention to the stage. After the tassel switching, the principal proceeded to announce the coming of the fireworks and the senior class made its way to the middle of the field. The stadium lights went out and the Drum Corp boys immediately sat on the grass. Hanji pulled Levi down with him and the two gazed up at the sky, waiting.

            The class song, Pompeii by Bastille, began to play and the first fireworks began. They were green, blue, and white (the school colors). Everyone ooh-ed and aah-ed as the seniors gazed at the sky. Hanji gleefully hugged himself as Levi gazed at the lit night sky. Eren gazed at him, noticing how his pale skin reflected the colorful lights.

            After the last firework, the stadium lights came back on and the senior class threw their caps in the air. The principal congratulated the class of 2013 and invited the parents to enter the field. The stadium bleachers emptied and the stadium got even fuller. The Drum Corp boys got up and searched the crowd for Farlan.

            They finally found him as he emerged with his Mother and Father behind him. Mrs. Magnolia quickly told the band to begin heading to the band room. Afterwards, she immediately ran to Farlan and he ran to her. The two embraced and fresh tears started to roll down their cheeks. After a few moments, the two let go. Farlan quickly moved to the Drum Corp and hugged every single boy. Levi lingered behind a little, but the dirty blonde finally got to him.

            He opened his arms with a teasing smile on his face “Don’t I get a hug, Levi?”

            Levi rolled his eyes and moved in. “Just because you graduated, fucker.” The two boys embraced tightly.

            “Always wondered what this would feel like” said Farlan in a really high pitched voice.

            Levi quickly let go and playfully punched him in the stomach. “Don’t get used to it.”

            Farlan laughed heartedly and held his gut. Levi laughed too as tint of pink stained his cheeks. Mrs. Church then made her way to Farlan’s side and informed him that they were going to start the car. The parking lots were going to be packed. Farlan said ok and walked with Levi back to the band room.

            The Trost High School band room was in the Math Building. They were the only school in the Trost School District that didn’t have a band hall, or a music building. The room was reasonably sized, due that the band was not very large. There were lockers at the end of the room, practice rooms and the band office were on the left, and the uniform room and storage garage were on the right. THS was painted on the floor in green.

            Levi made his way through the number of students to get to the storage garage. He put his quads away and unzipped his jacket, showing his white tank top. He got out and almost bumped into the tall freshmen again. Levi looked up at him with raised eyebrows. He was a foot taller than him. Eren blushed furiously and escaped. Levi smirked and made his way to Farlan who was talking animatedly with Petra, Eld, Oluo, and Gunther.

            The only thing Levi caught was “It’s going to come really quickly. Trust me.” He turned to him and asked “Good?”

            Levi nodded and Farlan bid the upcoming seniors goodbye. “Make sure you use protection!” yelled Gunther and was playfully hit by Petra as Eld and Oluo laughed.

            Eren saw this happen and blushed furiously. He turned to Mikasa, who was getting her bag and asked “Is the boy who plays quads in Drum Corp dating the Valedictorian?”

            “Don’t know and don’t care” spat Mikasa as she stood up straight. “Levi Ackerman can choke for all I care.” She gave Eren a gentle push and started to exit. Eren stayed behind her to hide his disappointment. Outside, Eren saw “Levi” and the valedictorian talking under a tree. He decided to look at the floor as he followed Mikasa into the parking lot.  

            “So, when do you leave?” asked Levi as he leaned on the tree.

            “In August” said Farlan as he tried to lift the gown so it wouldn’t touch the floor.

            Levi cringed. “That gown is too white for your own good.”

            Farlan smiled, his teeth almost brighter than the gown. “I have a feeling you’re gonna wear a gown like this next year.”

            Levi shrugged and looked at Farlan’s shoes. He smirked and said “Those are your Drum Corp shoes.”

            Farlan looked down then showed off his shoes like a foot model. “I gotta represent.”

            Levi laughed and playfully shoved Farlan. He laughed too. He loved hanging with Farlan. He was the only person that could make Levi laugh. The two became neighbors several years ago when Levi moved to Shinganshina and the two have been inseparable ever since. It then hit Levi; “ _Until now_.”

            Levi quickly stopped laughing and stared at his shoes. Farlan quickly realized the change in mood and took a step towards his friend. “What’s wrong?”

            Levi scoffed and said “You’re leaving. That’s what’s wrong.”

            Farlan scratched his head and also glanced at his shoes. “Yeah…” he simply said.

            Levi pursed his lips then looked up at his friend. “Everything is going to be different. Drum Corp, home, school… I’m just wondering if I’m ready.”

            Farlan chuckled and took a step closer. “Dude, I’m not ready and the change is already here. No one is ever ready, and that’s kind of a good thing.”

            “That’s because _you_ live in the moment” said Levi.

            Farlan tilted his head again and gave his friend a small smile; a smile that contained a secret. “Not always” he said. The two boys gazed at each other again but were interrupted by Farlan’s phone. He looked at it and said “My parents are about to get out of the parking lot. Want a ride?”

            “Nah. Mrs. Magnolia is going to take me. Speaking of which, I should go find her. I wanna get the fuck home” said Levi.

            Farlan chuckled and shook hands with Levi “Alright. I’m gonna go get food in a place I rarely would, then probably go to Jenny’s party.”

            “Don’t be a complete idiot, ok?” asked Levi as Farlan’s hand lingered in his.

            “Just half an idiot” said Farlan with his stupid gorgeous smile. Levi rolled his eyes and threw Farlan’s hand back. Farlan chuckled and began walking away. Levi shook his head and headed back into the band room to find his teacher.

            When Mrs. Magnolia made sure she said goodbye to every kid, she and Levi got into her bright red truck and drove to Levi’s house. “Why didn’t you ask your little boyfriend to take you home?”

            “He’s not my boyfriend” stated Levi as he gazed out the window.

            Mrs. Magnolia snorted and said “Sure looks like your boyfriend.”

            “Sure looks like you’re abandoning us” said Levi.

            “I am not abandoning you guys! I’m simply moving on. This was a great experience and I love you all to death but teaching sucks. I can’t do it. I have no idea how you guys got by with me” said Mrs. Magnolia.

            Levi looked at her, propping his head on his hand. “You once said you only needed to teach us the basics, and that the rest was up to us. Did _we_ fail _you_?”

            “Of course not! You guys were amazing students. Not just the Drum Corp, but the band and the line too. But, as much as I loved it, I felt empty. So, I’m on the search for what is missing.”

            “Are you sure it’s not the other half of your brain?” asked Levi. Mrs. Magnolia snorted again as she pulled into Levi’s driveway.

            “The new guy is gonna love you” she teased as Levi opened the door.

            He jumped out and got his bag from the back of the truck. “Not as much as you did” he stated. His gray eyes showed the sadness he was feeling. He was losing two of his best friends in one night.

            Mrs. Magnolia quickly got down, made her way around the truck, and hugged Levi tightly. Levi surrendered to the embrace. After a few moments, the two let go. Mrs. Magnolia wiped her tears away and smiled. “We’re definitely going out for drinks before Farlan leaves” she said.

            Levi raised his eyebrows. “Encouraging under aged drinking? No wonder you’re not a teacher anymore” he teased.

            Mrs. Magnolia chuckled and ruffled Levi’s hair. She got back into her truck. “’Can’t drink with your students’ is one of my reasons” she said and goofily put on her sunglasses “and it’s Isabel now, kid.”

            “Get off my property” said Levi as he shook his head. Mrs. Magnolia giggled and drove away. Levi smiled and glanced at the moon before going inside the house.


	3. An Interesting Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellos! Here's an update for ya. Feedback is greatly appreciated at any time, k? Hope you enjoy :)

            Levi only got to enjoy 2 days of summer vacation before he had to start summer school. Levi wanted to finish his government and economics credit so he could take Calculus the next school year. His Uncle, Kenny, would've preferred Levi would stay home and relaxed, but school was his main priority.

            So, the boy had to sit in a hot classroom along with Gunther, Oluo, and Eld. The month of June passed and Levi managed to pass some time with Farlan along with going to school. Isabel, however, had begun doing “adult things” such as finding a new apartment, so Levi only got see her once on the weekends.

            The last day of summer school was greatly appreciated by the four boys. The teacher had run out of material, so he decided to let the kids do whatever they wanted until 4. As Gunther and Eld began talking animatedly about a TV show, Oluo decided to knock out. Levi decided not to listen to the two yapping, so he took out his phone. He was surprised to find a text from Petra.

            Petra was the Trost Band’s Drum Major and a friend of Levi’s. They had not really talked the since school ended, and he understood, they were both pretty busy. Anyways, Levi read the message.

**Can you come tomorrow to the band room at 2pm? The new director wants to meet with all the officers –Petra**

            Levi scoffed and replied:

**I’m not a band officer… -Levi**

            Why was he going to waste his day off for some guy who took his favorite teacher’s place? Gunther turned and asked him if he was texting his boyfriend. Eld just shook his head.

            “No fucker, Its Petra” said Levi as he rested his chin on his hand.

            “Aww, cheating on Farlan the very month he’s gone?” mumbled Oluo and the two other boys snickered. Levi kicked Oluo’s desk and down he went. Gunther and Eld gaped for a moment then burst out laughing. Oluo quickly got up as if nothing happened and blushed.

            Levi’s phone vibrated and he read the text.

**But you’re the new drum corp leader. You count as an officer.**

**Please come Levi. He specifically included you. –Petra**

            Levi rubbed the nape of his neck and exhaled frustratedly before sending a:

            Eld noticed Levi’s attitude and asked “What’s the matter?”

            “Petra says the new guy wants to talk with me and the band officers” Levi stated.

            Oluo raised his eyebrows and said “Sucks that you don’t get the day off.”

            Levi gave him a glare as Gunther asked “But why you? We never met in the summer, not even to meet Mrs. Magnolia.”

            Levi simply shrugged. He had no idea what this new guy wanted or what his plan was. All Levi knew was that he didn’t like it.

Ж

            The next day, Levi received a rude awakening from his alarm clock at 12 pm. “I shouldn’t have stayed up on Tumblr” he thought. He hated social media, but he really liked Tumblr. He saw things he liked there and nobody knew him on that site. The boy sat up, revealing his naked and somewhat toned upper body. He yawned and made his way to the bathroom.

            After his shower, Levi dressed in some black jeans and a band t-shirt and went downstairs. His uncle was already at work, so he had to make breakfast for himself. He fixed up some scrambled eggs and some black tea. He sat in front of the TV and surfed the channels for something to watch before he had to go. He settled for some Ancient Aliens and enjoyed his food.

            By the time he was finished, it was already 1. He got his wallet and his keys and headed out the door. As he walked to school under the summer sun, he kept reminding himself to convince his uncle to buy him a car. When he got to the school, he jumped the fence (no way he was going around) and walked to the band room. He found Petra there, under the same tree Farlan and him were on graduation night. She turned and smiled.

            “Levi, Hi!” she said and went to hug him. Levi simply stood still. Petra noticed this and backed away blushing. “Sorry! I forgot you don’t like hugs.”

            Levi cleared his throat and said “Its Ok. Why are you out here?”

            “The math building is locked” she responded as she pointed at the doors. Levi looked at them then back at her. He noticed she was wearing jeans shorts and a red t-shirt. Petra noticed his stare and nervously put a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I-I’m sorry if I took away you day off” she said.

            Levi shook his head and said it was fine. Petra nodded and the two noticed that another car had shown up. It stopped for a moment as someone got out. It was Mikasa. Her eyes quickly fell on Levi and turned into a glare. Levi scoffed and turned his attention elsewhere. She crossed the street and approached Petra. The two exchanged greetings and fell into awkward silence.

            A couple of minutes later, more officers showed up and made it less awkward. Levi leaned on the tree to distance himself. He didn’t talk to the band officers, other than Petra, and they didn’t talk to him. Also, he tended to have this aura that made people think he was dangerous. Sometimes, that wasn’t such a bad thing.

            He exhaled, frustrated. “Where the fuck is this guy?” Just as he thought that, a Mercedes Benz pulled over by the curb. Everyone’s eyes fell on the nice silver car. Once the engine stopped, a tall, built man with blonde hair and sunglasses exited. He was wearing a white button up, blue jeans, and black converse.

            He approached the kids with graceful steps and took off his sunglasses. His eyes searched every teenage face. “Hello” he said. His voice was deep, like old jazz singer. It contrasted with what he had going on here. “I’m Erwin Smith. Are you all the band officers?”

            Everyone nodded hypnotically. Petra cleared her throat and stepped forward. “Yes Sir.”

            Erwin’s handsome face split into a grin and he said “Alright. Let’s get out of the sun, and we’ll all exchanged formalities.” Everyone nodded and followed him into the math building. Levi lagged behind a little.

            Erwin opened the doors to the band room and entered. After he turned on the lights, everyone followed him inside. The room had changed since they last saw it in graduation. All of the concert percussion instruments were out. The moveable cabinets were also out. Mrs. Magnolia’s huge library of music was also out in stacks.

            The officers looked around, inspecting silently, as Erwin opened the door to the band office. Levi looked around as his eyes caught sight of 2 new pairs of black quads leaning against the wall. His small eyes immediately widened as he kneeled beside them. “Nice” he thought. Mikasa had kneeled a few feet away from him. She was taking pictures of the new black zero bass. Petra stood over her.

            “Jean is going to love this” she murmured as Mikasa nodded. Neither of them had ever had a bass so small.

            Erwin peaked his head out of the office door frame and asked “Do you like them?”

            Levi simply stood up and nodded. Mikasa stood up as well and said “They look good Sir.”

            Erwin came out as he crossed his arms “They’re my own, but I’m going to let the new line use them.”

            Mikasa smiled, a rare thing to see, and said “Thank you, Sir.”

            Erwin smiled too and asked everyone to please take a seat. The officers got some black chairs and arranged them around the new guy. Petra got him a chair and he thanked her. “Now, like I said, I’m Mr. Smith. I have been teaching for almost 10 years. Before that, I was a 5 year member of the Blue Devils, which you may know is a DCI group.”

            Levi heard many gasp. He, however, had no idea what DCI was. “I am also you’re new band director, as well as Drum Corp teacher. My last group, the Garrison Marching Band, have been State champs for the past 5 years. They have been top 10 contenders at Bands of America for the past 3 years. I like to think that I know what I’m doing. So, the reason I am here, is to have a fresh start and help the Trost Marching Band and Drum Corp regain their stature. You guys have had quite a history of awards and Mrs. Magnolia did a wonderful job with you all, but now I want to take you to the next level. To out of town competitions, get more funding for the program, begin Middle School recruiting, and mixing two great traditions to create a better one.”

            That last one caught everyone off guard and Erwin noticed that. He smiled and said “That’s right. I want to incorporate the marching line and the Drum Corp.”

            Levi almost immediately walked out. He even shifted in his chair to do it. Mikasa had visibly tensed up. All eyes were on them. Levi glared at Erwin. The blonde simply chuckled and said “I knew that would cause a bit of an outrage, but we have the talent. There is no need to have them in separate groups. With that, we will be successful.”

            Levi bit the inside of his cheek. This guy has no idea what he’s doing, does he? He didn’t say anything as the man continued explaining his grand plan. He explained how he thought a classical show would benefit them, being that its advancement year. Afterwards, he informed all the plans he wanted to do. He wanted to have summer cleaning, which he would like for the officers to help with, and begin Band camp in a week.

            “There goes my break” thought Levi as Erwin finished his speech.

            “You all seem like good and passionate kids. I’m sure we will have a great time this year.” Everyone then got up and started introducing themselves. Levi lingered back again. When Mikasa introduced herself as Band President and Percussion Section Leader he exclaimed “Wonderful! I need to speak with you and the Drum Corp section leader.”

            Levi looked up as Petra gently moved him towards Erwin. “This is Levi Ackerman. He is the Drum Corp leader.”

            Erwin extended his hand as he said “Pleasure to meet Levi.”

            Levi hesitated but shook his hand. He quickly let go as he mumbled a “Likewise.”

            After Erwin met the rest of the officers, he called the meeting adjourned. He turned to Levi and Mikasa and asked them to come into his office. He also invited Petra. The office seemed different. It was no longer a clean mess of music and instruments. Levi could actually see the carpet, and he hated it.

            Erwin sat behind what used to be Mrs. Magnolia’s desk while Levi and Mikasa stood in front with their arms crossed. “Now, you guys seemed a little freaked out when I mentioned the idea of merging the line and the Drum Corp together.”

            “We’re sorry Sir, but the Drum Corp is a traditional group of only boys. The Marching line consists of 5 girls, myself included” said Mikasa.

            “I’m sure the school and community wouldn’t mind a little integration” said Erwin.

            Levi scoffed and said “Yes they will. The organization is as old as the school itself. A lot of people will mind.”

            Erwin entangled his fingers and rested his chin on them. “I’m sure that’s what many people said in the 1960’s.”

            Mikasa smirked as Levi raised his eyebrows. Erwin smiled and said “I just believe it would add more students into the group. The Drum Corp is incredibly talented, along with the Marching Line. If the two of you combine, you would beat anyone at Throwdown. You guys haven’t been to Throwdown in almost 8 years. It’s always been a goal, but lack of kids and money would always get in the way, no?”

            Mikasa mumbled a “Yes Sir.” Levi said nothing.

            “I promise you, if you integrate with each other, you will be successful” said Erwin. Petra looked at the two raven haired teens. Mikasa, after silently considering it, finally nodded. She hated the thought of working with those misogynistic jerks, but she really wanted to show people that they can be successful. “How about you Levi?”

            Levi stared at the ground for a while. Everything was changing again. He knew what the consequences would be if eyebrows here went with this plan. People could pull their sons out of the Corp. Either way they would be fucked. But he knew the guys have always wanted to go to Throwdown. They had always talked about it with Isabel, but like this asshole said, money was an issue. He finally made up his mind.

            He looked up and stared into Erwin’s blue eyes. “Alright” he said.

            Erwin smiled and stood up. “Wonderful. I promise you won’t regret it.” He shook hands with the two teens and nodded at Petra. “Now, onto the next thing. I would like the Drum Corp and the Marching Line to come next week. I would like to have tryouts.”

            Levi really wanted sucker punch this guy in the face. Mikasa’s brow furrowed. One could tell she was struggling to keep her cool as well. “Sir, we handed out spots before we went into vacation.”

            “And the Drum Corp had auditions in May” added Petra.

            Erwin nodded and said “I understand, but since we are merging talent, I would like to see who would do better where and give everyone a fair spot.”

             Mikasa glared at Levi from the corner of her eyes. Levi simply nodded. Mikasa soon followed.

            Erwin flashed his smile once more and gestured the teens out. He began locking the office door the turning off the band room lights. As they were all outside, he said “It’s going to be very exciting working with you.” As he was about to enter his car, he added “Please spread the word about practice on Monday. It is essential we do this quickly.”

            The three nodded. Erwin waved and drove off. When he was a good distance away, Mikasa turned to Levi. “Listen to me you misogynistic shrimp; I am still section leader no matter what Erwin says. So back off along with you meninist buddies” she hissed.

            Levi smirked and said “As long as you and your brats don’t mess with us, I won’t make you eat shit.”

            Petra quickly cut in and suggested they’d go home. Levi shrugged and walked back the way he came. What a fucking tease life was.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got to the end, good. Thank you. I will try to update every Saturday/Sunday. Hopefully you'll stick around for that. Laters!


End file.
